Allies Forever
by Zack Samurai
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of the Brotherhood of evil. The titans have a new enemy and new friends come to help them. Romance in later chapters. I promise you that this story will get better.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Teen Titans. if i did i would be rich.

The beginning of this story starts in Rhode Island where two teens will be thrown into battle like no other.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**_

"Hey Steve, was up?" Says a young man as he walks up to his friend Steve who is 5'8'', his long black hair tied up in a pony tail that is tied with a gold hair piece holding his hair up, he is wearing a blood red tee shirt with dark blue denim pants, with black Skechers sneakers. "Hey I thought you never use your locker?" says after he noticed his friend is digging for something in his locker.

"Hey Josh, I'm looking for my neck ring." Says as he continues to dig for his neck ring. "I know I put the damn thing in here…found it!" Pulls out a red neck ring with black symbols of samurai swords all around the 1 inch ring that is a quarter of an inch thick which has a built in hinge that can allow it to open. "I knew I left it here in my locker." says as he turns to his friend who is 5'10'' who has his short black hair slicked back, wearing a plain black tee shirt with a pair of black baggy shorts, with a pair of black Nike sneakers. Steve's eyes catch Josh's neck naked. "Yo dude, where is your neck ring?"

"Its in my bag. I don't forget things like you, you ass." says with a smirk on his face. "Come on, lets head to English class." Starts to walk away as Steve closes his overflowing locker full of junk with a right punch and quickly puts the lock on it. Then starts to follow Josh up the stairs of the two story building that looks like a capital U from the air and starts to head down the white painted bricks hall, looking for the room number S-21.

"What took you so long? You know this is our last class of the day." Josh says as he is leaning on the white brick wall next to the red door labeled S-21. "Hey lets head in. I'll get my neck ring." Says as he opens the classroom door and walks in, holding the door open for Steve. They both take their seats near the left of the classroom in the row in the far left, facing the door. Just as we both sit in our seats which was right next together, the teacher walks in. She is somewhat old and she is about 5'6'' with short blond hair with a white shirt and a long black skirt.

"Ok class, time to read in your books." Says the teacher as she watches no one move. "Well, take out your The Things They Carried' books." Says to the unmoving students.

"Mrs. Sutton, you told we didn't need our books today. "You said that we are going to work on our project's on the book today." Says Steve as he starts to fall asleep on his desk. "Yes, a period of sleep time." whispers to Josh. "Hell yea…Josh you…" Stops when he notices that his friend is already asleep, then following his example, Steve falls asleep.

Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg. "Huh, was that the bell?" Says Steve as he wakes up. "Lets go Josh." Punches josh in the ribs.

"You know, normal people don't wake up people up with a punch!" Yells at Steve as they walk out of the class and starts to head to their bus and goes home.

"Hey mom, I'm goin' to take a nap." Says as he walks inside his house and head toward his room and falls on the bed and falls asleep at 2:15pm, only to be woke up fifteen minuets later by a phone call.

"Hey Steve, its Josh. Was up" Says the phone as Steve puts the receiver to his ear.

"Captain asshole, I was sleeping…" Says in a groggy tone, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sorry for waking you, princess." Says Josh.

"KISS MY ASS, ASSHOLE. SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO SLEEP AFTER SCHOOL!" Yells in the phone as he hears Josh yells from Steve's yell on the other end.

"Hey dude, stop yelling in the damn phone." Says Josh.

"So what do you want, Josh?" Says Steve as he rubs his eyes.

"Do you still want me to bring in my neck ring?" Asks Josh

"I have told you multiple times to always bring the damn thing." Says Steve as he struggles to stay awake. "I have a feeling that we will need these for tomorrow. You never know if we will need them." Says as he started to sit up on his bed, wide awake.

"I have that feeling too, but should we bring our swords with us too?" Ask the phone as Steve puts his neck ring on.

"Yes but lets hide them…" Says Steve as he stops in mid sentence.

"Well captain… where are we going to hide them?"

"…Well we could hide them in the snow seeing that it is December 17 today. There is about two and a half feet of snow on the ground. Lets hide them in the snow near the stone gargoyle in the court yard. Bring your baseball bat bag to hide them in and meet me at the gargoyle. Ill bring my favorite sword." says as he lifts his mattress to reveal a small hidden door that is four feet width and a length of a foot. The door has multiple locks, both combination and key locks that are locked all around the hidden door. Then he pulls a set of lock keys and unlocks the key locks that takes off about half of the locks and just leaves the combination locks. Then a few minutes he unlocks the last combination lock and puts it in the pile near his bed.

"Hey Steve you get the last lock off?" Josh asked when he heard some sounds of locks unlocking. "So you are going to bring in 'that' sword… this must be important to bring in that sword…" Says Josh as Steve opens the hidden door to reveal a Japanese sword in its blood red sheath. Then Steve unsheathes the sword to reveal the thirty-eight inch glimmering blade in the light in Steve's room. He then sheaths the sword so the blood red sheath connects to the identical ten inch blood red hilt of the sword. Then Steve pulls out he shorter version of the blood red colored sword, which is twenty-four inch blade and six inch hilt, and grabs his baseball bat bag, unzipped it to open it and he gently puts the swords inside and zips the bag up. "Josh, ill see you tomorrow." Says as he puts the bag on the floor and hangs up the cordless phone and puts it on the charger that is right next to his bed and falls back to sleep, thinking about what will happen tomorrow………

* * *

Please review and no flames, thank you! 


End file.
